creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Lumite Stairs
Basic Information Light Lumite Stairs are blue glossy building blocks with purple and pinkish parts cut into an L-Shape. Usually placed as stairs they will smooth a player character's movement up and down gradients. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. Light Lumite Stairs were added to Creativerse with update R56 on September 27th 2018 together with their inner and outer corner blocks. They are part of a whole "set" consisting of many shapes for Dark Lumite Walls, Light Lumite Walls and regular Lumite Walls that was chosen to be the winner of the second "Battle of the Block Sets": https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/1039893815698571271 How to obtain Light Lumite Stairs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Light Lumite Stairs from other players or buying them as part of any Building Kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Light Lumite Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free by obtaining natural cubic blocks of Light Lumite Wall. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can unlock the crafting recipe for Light Lumite Stairs in your Crafting Menu by: * crafting or obtaining at least one block of Light Lumite Wall How to craft 4 Light Lumite Stairs at a time can be crafted from: * 2 Lumite Slabs that can be made from a Lumite bar by putting it into a Processor. Lumite bars are made from Lumite Ore in a Forge after the Ore has been extracted from Lumite Nodes on the Corruption layer deep underground * 1 Diamond Rod that can be made from a Diamond bar in a Processor. Diamond bars are made from Diamond Ore in a Forge after the Ore has been extracted from Diamond Nodes that can be found on the Lava layer underground or created by players * 1 block of Ice that can be collected (after equipping a Stone Mining Cell or even stronger Power Cell) in Frozen Oceans from under a thin layer of Snow, and in cold biomes like Taigas or Frozen Deserts from frozen rivers or cataracts that are very often also covered by Snow. Ice can be made from Water or Bog Water by placing these liquids into very cold biomes, like high up on Mountains. Mountains themselves only feature very little Ice, mainly at entrances of Caves How to process Light Lumite Stairs further Inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Light Lumite Stairs by putting them into a Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Simply carry crafted Light Lumite Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. How to use Light Lumite Stairs You can place Light Lumite Stairs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Stairs will smooth player characters' movement up and down gradients so that no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for decorative purposes too when being rotated. Light Lumite Stairs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Light Lumite Stairs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Light Lumite Stairs can also be put on display in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like, which will usually reduce them in size. Category:Stairs Category:Crafted Category:Processable